Justice Avengers
by navnit
Summary: Flash causes a near cataclysmic event that causes multiple universes to merge. The Avengers meet the Justice League. However where superheroes unite, the forces of evil also gather to hurt their cause. Flarrow Verse x MCU
1. Chapter One

_About three years ago. Back when I was still watching the CW TV Flarrowverse shows I had thought up and drafted a few chapters of a Flarrowverse and Avengers Crossover. With Endgame blowing us off our seats I decided to trial run this story and get my readers opinion on whether they want me to try and continue this. It will be slow since I am more dedicated to completing Last Refuge but I wanted to throw this out there. Tell me what you think._

* * *

Cisco Ramon sat in his uber comfortable swivel chair tapping his fingertips against the cold steel panel of the large desk that was his worktable. His eyes flitted from the Flashes ear piece which he was supposed to be working on to his wireless PS4 controller that was lying conveniently right next to the aforementioned ear piece. True Barry needed his earpiece fixed; after his tussle with Zoom which resulted in the death of the evil speedster had rendered it damaged, but these last few weeks had been just tension and pain and heartache and desolation. He could barely handle looking at Barry these days as the pain in his eyes at having to take a life and also the pain that Zoloman had put him through shone so clearly.

He was sure that his friend was going to do something immensely stupid soon, hence Cisco's current residence was permanently fixed to Star Labs because the nerdy genius knew whatever Barry was going to do would involve their headquarters and, he dreaded to admit it, the Particle Accelerator pipeline. As soon as he picked up Barry's signature Cisco planned to talk the man out of attempting some ludicrous plot that involved Barry, the Speed force, possible his parents and maybe even Zoom.

But until the Flash decided to show up Cisco had to make a choice. To work or to play, to pass the time? Ciscos flitting gaze switched from controller to earpiece until be picked up the blue dualshock, it was calling to him!, and swiped at the TouchPad to bring the console to life.

The entire screen in front of him lit up and Injustice Gods Among Us came on. He grinned and tapped the X Button on the start screen and began choosing a mode to play. Out of the corner of his eye though he caught a glimpse of a red light blinking rapidly and turned around sharply minimizing the game and gaping at the image in front of him. It was a radar view of STAR Labs and the pipeline and a heat signature was flitting around the Accelerator so fast that the imaging system couldn't keep up. It kept showing the heat signature jumping from place to place.

"Barry! What the hell...?" Cisco muttered to himself and hit the comm button to ask his friend what he was doing...only to hear his own tiny voice broken up in static come out of the ear piece sitting on his desk. "Shit!l" He cursed and leapt for the phone pressing the emergency button signaling all of Team Flash available to make their way to headquarters ASAP.

He then turned on the internal speakers in the accelerator and tried to speak to Barry. But the Flash was not listening, not slowing down, if anything he was getting faster by the second. Cisco glanced at the glass case and cursed once again realizing that the Tachyon device was gone as well. "Shit, shit, shit. Fucking shit, Barry! What the hell are you thinking?!"

The comm rang in and he jabbed at the accept button. "Cisco?" Came Caitlins worried voice over the speaker. "What's going on?" he voice reflected controlled panic and the rushing noise in the background suggested she was in her car probably heading towards the lab.

"Cait!" Cisco yelled into the comms. "Barry's gone crazy! He snuck in to the lab and stole the speed cannon and is now zipping around the pipeline." If it was any other day he would whooped at the curse that Dr Snow let out, but right now all he felt was panic. "His comm is with me and he won't stop even when I yelled at him through the pipeline speakers."

"Hold on, Cisco. I'm on my wa-" Cisco frowned at the abrupt halt in Caitlins words.

"Cait?" he asked hesitantly.

"Cisco... I... uh... I just turned into the corner leading up to STAR Labs and... There's something going on..."

"Something? Cait what...?"

"People are running away and there's... there's this reddish cloud forming around the lab..."

Cisco's heart plummeted and he switched the monitors to the closest CCTVs that showed the lab. "Fuck me," he whispered in shock at the massive static cloud being generated from STAR labs and knew the cause immediately.

"Caitlin?"

"Yeah." Her voice was subdued almost fearful but at the same time determined.

"Run. Go as far away from STAR Labs as you can get. Please."

"I'm not leaving you." She replied the steel in her voice hardening.

"Cait. I don't know what's going to happen and I don't know what this cloud Barry's creating will do but trust me; the I've met the metahuman you and I like you a whole lot better. Please please please get out of town before this thing blows. I'll try to talk Barry down from this. Please Caitlin." His imploring must have worked because a second later...

"Okay Cisco, but I'm not giving up. I'm calling Felicity maybe Oliver can talk some sense into Barry before it's too late."

Cisco nodded even though she couldn't see him and disconnected the comm. He turned the comms in the tunnel back on and tried to get Barry to stop but the Flash just wasn't listening.

That's when it hit him. Cisco clutched his head in agony as image after image of people and places he didn't know and had never seen started appearing in front of his eyes.

The first image was of a young beautiful blonde woman wearing a blue suit with red knee high boots and a flowing red cape, there was a large red 'S' embedded in a triangular shield emblazoned on her chest. She seemed to be under a very large spacey looking thing that she was lifting out into orbit.

Cisco groaned as the image flashed in his head and he fumbled for his visors. The next image was of a dark haired woman dressed in combat attire similar to what ARGUS field agents wore normally. She was stumbling up to what looked like a one man space pod and opening the cockpit. One last look around for her showed him his previous vibe being displayed on a large screen; the woman in red and blue lifting the space thing out into orbit. Also strewn around the room Cisco could see people all over the floor rolling and clutching their heads in painful agony much like Cisco was doing.

He finally clasped his hands around the visor as the second vibe ended but putting it on did nothing to ease his pain and he tossed the visor aside stumbling towards Caitlins triage area already feeling another vibe coming on. He grabbed a morphine drip and hung the bag in the stand, he tired a surgical glove tightly around his forearm to pop up a vein and unceremoniously pushed in the intravenous needle. He turned the wheel of the dosage to maximum capacity and screamed out loud as the next vibe assaulted his mind.

A tall man in a black high tech looking suit with a long black ominous looking cape and wearing a cowl that had pointy little horns sticking up each side of it, stood next to a man wearing similar colors to the woman who had gone into orbit previously; even the S was there. In between them holding a sword and a shield was an Xena-esque woman dressed in form fitting armor and a headdress that was more or less a crown.

In front of them towered a huge mountain of a thing that put King Shark to shame before his very eyes Cisco saw the monster run towards the trio and the three get ready to fight a losing battle.

The vision faded leaving Cisco gasping for breath but the morphine had finally kicked in and as the pain in his head lessened he settle back, knowing that the world was going to hell outside, not knowing what happened to Barry or Caitlin but knowing that another vibe was on its way.

And so it went; endless visions that had him screaming or gasping or crying desperately.

'A man leaping across rooftops wearing a dark red outfit with small horns on the top. He had a baton in his hand which split in two and a long cable shot out hooking onto a fire escape and enabling him to swing over to another rooftop.'

'A woman sat in a chair fielding calls with a dark skinned man looked on eagerly. The door of the office had a plaque that read "Alias Investigations".'

'Another man swinging across the city only this one was dressed in a red and blue skin tight costume that had weird ropes shooting out of his wrists latching onto the sides of a building and supporting his weight so he could swing effortlessly.'

'A man in a metal suit with thrusters under his feet and in his palms propelling him into the sky.'

'A man wearing red, white and blue, star spangled suit holding a circular shield, also red white and blue with a star in the center.'

'A woman with super fast reflexes, dressed in a black skin tight body suit with deep red hair, taking out a group of attacking men. Occasional sparks flew out of her wrists as it made contact with their necks.'

Cisco screamed once again this time not in pain, because of the morphine, but at the sheer intensity of the images. He was unconsciously drooling from his mouth and tears had long since been flowing down his cheeks.

In between images having a sense of clarity he somehow grabbed the straps on the side of the bed and haphazardly restrained himself across the chest and legs. Then the visions came again. Faster this time.

'A golden city suspended in space on a supposedly floating island. A man with long blonde hair and short beard wearing battle armor and a red cape holding a hammer. A slim dark haired woman standing next to him, holding two swords in her hands. A group of monsters lay dead at their feet.'

'A farmhouse in a remote area. A man with short cropped hair, a dark haired woman and their three children.'

'A large green something; angry and desolate but slowly calming enough to change slowly into a tired middle aged man.'

'A huge robotic head the size of the moon floating in space. A dog in a space suit. A man in a long red coat and mask. A green skinned woman. A talking tree and a bipedal also talking murderous racoon.'

'A Strange man with a short beard. Bandage wrapped arms slowly unraveling to reveal pale scarred hands. A high collared colorful coat and underneath a crisp suit. There was a strange glow around his hands.'

The screams that Cisco let out at the intensity of his visions could have been heard for miles if the effect of Barry's running had not caused the whole building to start collapsing in on of itself.

As the final vision faded Cisco gasped a tired breath. His eyes were no longer leaking tears but trails of blood were leaking from the whites of his eyes. His nose and ears had bled too and even the morphine flooding his system could not dampen his pain any longer. He lost consciousness.

Barry whipped into the room and looked around horrified at the destruction he had caused. Or more specifically had been forced to cause. Seeing his one of his best friends lying there on the bed that he normally occupied bleeding from his eyes and ears was not something he was prepared for, though.

He flashed in dodging the falling debris of their headquarters around him and scooped his friend up in his arms, taking him outside the Flash deposited Cisco on the sidewalk and checked his vitals as STAR Labs finally not able to handle the stress, collapsed.

* * *

_So the scale of this crossover is rather large. And it needs commitment which I'm not good at. But I want to give this a go at some point. At any rate I will be posting the remaining chapters immediately so readers can see where this is going but as it stands positive response is what gets this fic off the ground. Next Chapter is up!_


	2. Chapter Two

Kara Zor-El, the last daughter of Krypton and adopted Hero of Earth put in a final stupendous effort and pushed the hulking mass of alien metal that was Fort Roz out of the planets atmosphere even as she felt the last of her breath leave her.

Being Kryptonian her lung capacity was tremendous and she could hold her breath for hours on end enabling her and her cousin to survive under water, underground or indeed in outer space for hours before needing to breath again. But lifting a million ton prison tended to knock the wind out of even superhuman lungs. So even as she managed to save the Earth from Myriad she could already feel her lungs constricting as the last of her air escaped. She turned listlessly towards her adopted home wanting to cry out in pain and anger and deep sadness but all came out a single gasp of breath and her eyes started to close...

Until off in the distance she saw something making its way towards her...

Her space ship... The pod she had arrived in! Was making its way towards her and inside she could see her sister. Alex! She had come for her! She drew closer and Kara willed herself to hold on, because while National City and indeed today, the entire world had looked to her as their hero, she looked on Alex as hers because her sister had once again done the impossible and saved her.

As Alex grew closer still a niggling thought entered Karas mind. She was Kryptonian, hence the harsh emptiness of space did little to nothing to her, but if Alex were to open the pod to let her in, she would get sucked out and space would rip her sister apart.

Supergirl started frantically shaking her head then willing her sister to go back and not risk her life like this. She knew what the older woman was thinking; it didn't matter to Alex if she died, what mattered was Kara not die.

Space did not allow her to convey her message and so the craft drew nearer. But then there was a blast so loud that she could almost hear it all the way up here. Instantly her mind was assaulted by images of a short, long haired man strapped in what looked like a hospital bed with blood streaming out from under a weird visor covering his eyes as his body contorted in pain.

Then their was a rushing sound and she could barely believe what she was seeing. A man in an iron suit was flying effortlessly towards them. There were drops of icicles on his suit that even now were melting off of him.

She would have screamed if she was standing on firm ground but all she could do was stare as the iron suited man closed in on her, latched a hand around her middle and with a blast from leg thrusters shot back down towards the Earth with Alex in her pod following them closely.

Tony Stark had arrived in Sacramento on Stark Industries business, now that Pepper had stepped down from her position as CEO and their relationship was pretty much in shambles he had to handle the day to day with the help of Friday. Considering the fallout between him and Cap a couple months back and the Captain going rogue it did nothing much for his stress levels to sit in on board meetings for hours on end.

Finally fed up of the constant blathering from idiots who ran this branch of his company he called for his suit which assembled around him in ten seconds flat while he was sitting. He needed to tweak that; ten seconds was way too long.

Without waiting for a command Friday opened the full sized window behind him and he activated his thrusters taking the chair with him and flying out of the meeting room leaving two circular burn marks on the side of the table where he was sitting.

For the fun of it he headed straight up passing Mach 2 and breaking the sound barrier in two seconds flat, that needed fixing as well. As he reach the inner atmosphere though his suit picked up another boom and immediately his vision started to go haywire as the suit started giving diagnostic readings. He blinked twice as he looked at his HUD. According to Friday he was in the middle of the Pacific Ocean! He glanced down reflexively to check and sure enough solid skyscrapers and highways greeted his sight. Holding back a sigh at something else that needed fixing he ignored his AI who was showing her concern at him apparently being teleported from the city to the sea.

Tony ordered Friday to hack into the nearest satellite and triangulate his correct location only to have the AI report that the Satellite was monitoring an alien space ship floating above orbit detecting two life signs one inside the ship and one outside.

He put all the power in the thrusters and asked Friday for a visual. Seconds later a grainy image filled up his visor and his eyes widened as he took the scene in. Thank god he had took the time to modify his suits for temporary space exploration after his first foray into the Final Frontier.

"Friday give me full speed and track the signal from the satellite, I want to know what we're dealing with."

Friday didn't respond but Tony knew she was hard at work already. In five minutes time he was nearing the space ship; which was more of a pod really and he approached the floating blonde in the red and blue outfit only to catch a glimpse of the woman piloting the pod.

Her eyed widened as she caught a glimpse of him and he immediately detected her distrust of him. Friday decided just then to chime in.

"Mr Stark, I traced the signal back to its origin and it appears to originate from a location marked as the DEO. My database tells me that this is a government sanction covert ops organization that deals with the monitoring and apprehending of Extraterrestrial Organisms."

"DEO?" he asked the AI. "The hell is that? And why haven't I heard of it till now?"

"This information is part of a multitude of Intel that has only just surfaced following a loud sound of explosion heard by all. It appears sir that four times the data that was readily available has appeared on servers a cross the world a lot of it is duplicate data and has been discarded but the new intel has already integrated into the system flawlessly as if it was always there... "

The AI trailed off leaving Tony confused which was not a state of being he was used to. But he didn't have much time to ruminate as he was soon upon the drifting craft and girl. He glanced momentarily at the pod before grabbing the now unconscious blonde and shooting off his thrusters land ward well aware that the pod was following him.

"Sir it appears that the landscape has changed since you took off last."

"What?!" asked Tony slowly descending as to not hurt his non suited cargo with the pressure changes. "What do you mean the landscape has changed? How can Sacramento suddenly change?"

"Sacramento still remains sir, but somehow it has been moved approximately 450miles East of here. The city that is below, according to GPS, is named National City."

"National...? What the fuck? The hell kind of name for a city is that? Moreover how does a city just pop into existence out of nowhere?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that, sir. What I can tell you is that this is not an isolated incident, according to the latest geographical maps from Stark Industries own satellites there are at least six more new cities that have appeared aside from the one below us. Metropolis, Gotham, Central, Starling, Opal and Coast City, sir."

Tony glanced down at his still unconscious young charge and shook his head.

"The fuck is going on?"

Tony finally reached safe flight pressures passing under the cloud cover a very large city underneath him instead of Sacramento as he had left it. He circled for a moment and spied the tallest building with a helipad. A building marked with the words C. A. T. fit and he headed for it landing smoothly he lay the girl down and asked Friday to run diagnostics.

Seconds later the pod landed and the cockpit opened to reveal a lean brunette with short cropped hair dressed in a suit similar to SHIELD Agent attire except unmarked. She exited the craft swiftly. She also exited with a gun.

"Step away from her." she ordered training the weapon right between his eyes.

"Friday run a search for her," He said not turning on external speakers. Then he spoke to the woman. "Relax I mean no harm."

"Who or what are you?" She asked concisely her gun arm not wavering an inch.

"I'm Ironman ." He replied confidently.

"Who." She asked still steady.

"Ironman?Tony Stark? Do you really not know who I am." He flipped his visor revealing his face causing the woman to actually tighten her grip on the gun.

"Mr Stark. She is named Alex Danvers, A DEO Agent daughter of Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers." Friday spoke finally into his ear. "Her information is part of the new Intel we just gained."

"Hmm. I guess she really doesn't know who I am." He muttered. "Listen," He started louder this time trying to step closer to Danvers.

"No you listen," Alex replied menacingly. "How much you wanna bet that I can get a round through your skull before you have time to pull that helmet back on?"

Tony went completely still. She had a point; he was pretty sure he could lift his hand to cover his face before she let off a shot but he didn't want to risk it. Danvers looked like she meant business the unconscious girl was obviously important to her.

He put his hands up and backed the hell away allowing Danvers to run to the blonde. "You know you're making a big mistake, the chances of her surviving in the outer atmosphere with absolutely no protective gear is virtually non existent but I scanned her earlier and her vitals are stable. In that case I'm your best hope because can get her help faster.

"I don't need or want your help," she replied caustically weapon still trained on him while she checked the blondes vitals. "Kara. Kara, please wake up. Come on Kara wake up." She tapped Karas cheek a few times to no avail. Tony saw that she was withholding tears. She whipped out her phone. "Hank. Kara's not responding send Evac ASAP." She cut off the call and finally let the gun fall and Tony activated a magnetic field similar to the one he had fitted on Caps gloves and the gun soared through the air and into his hand.

Alex startled but Tony opened his palm charging up the repulser and pointing at the Agent. "Uh uh uh," He tutted. "Don't move. And don't reach for that back up behind your back. Or the one on your ankle. Or the knife. Damn woman you're a walking armory. Anyway don't reach for any of those." He nodded at the suit. "Friday?" and the armor dismantled and formed around Tony in seconds. "See? I could have done that before, and believe me I didn't need my helmet to deflect your bullet from before. I need you to calm yourself and listen to me rationally. And no I'm not going to hand you you weapon back as a display of trust. I'm not the Cap and neither am I stupid. This girl is hurt. She's obviously about to die and I'm the only one who can get her where you want to take her the fastest. I don't need you to trust me. Just trust yourself, your instincts, your obviously highly trained, do you really think me a threat?"

Alex scowled at him. "I don't trust anyone but myself when it comes to Kara, because I'm the only one who puts her safety first."

"Right. And now the safest and fastest option you have here is me. Does this Hank guy have something that can travel faster than sound? I can."

Alex was now very conflicted and Kara was still not responding. "You don't know where you're going..." she tried.

"Friday," He said again and the AI gave him directions to the DEO headquarters. "The DEO headquarters?" he said to Alex. "And I'm assuming this Hank is Hank Henshaw? The Director of the National City Branch?" She reluctantly nodded. "Tell them to update their firewall," He muttered swooping down to scoop up the unconscious Supergirl now with an unresisting Alex Danvers looking on. "See you there." And off he flew towards the DEO a sonic boom sounding two seconds into his flight.

* * *

Barry carried Cisco in his arms and flashed as fast as he could to Joe's house. He set Cisco down on the couch and snatched up the home phone to dial Caitlins number willing for her to pick up.

Tears streamed down his eyes as he ripped of his mask and stared down at his friend and the damage he had caused knowing full well that whether he managed to reach Cait or not his friend might never be the same again.


	3. Chapter Three

_A little different than the last chapter but I stand by it. Unfortunately! _

* * *

Wade Wilson woke up to a blinding headache, which was odd considering he hadn't drunk a single drop the night before, he shook his head and looked around him. Hmm springy bed mattress? Check. Hot fiancé? Check. Body parts intact? Close enough. Mediocre apartment? Check. Obnoxious Writers? Wait a minute...? This isn't a movie script! Why the fuck am I being written by a guy sitting on the can?

"Hey you!" He yelled to the writer. "Yeah you. Who the fuck are you. Oh a fanfiction writer are you? Great. Just fucking great. Let me guess you're gonna write all about your angsty life while putting me as you and go around pairing me with ridiculous people who I would rather kill then fuck? Like that one with me and old Metal Claws or maybe it's another of me and Cable? Or Negasonic? She fucking underage dude. And-" He shuddered for dramatic effect. "Those horrible ones that pair me with Francis!"

At that point Vanessa woke up and Wade was momentarily distracted by her exposed and completely naked body slithering out of the sheets and on top of him the tips of her aroused breasts rubbing against his scarred chest.

_Oh it's gonna be one of those is it? He thought to himself. I hope he rated this fic M because there is no way I'm not making her scream my name like she did last night. And the night before that. And the night before that. _He snickered to himself as he slid his lips over hers still astounded that she could love someone who looked like him. As he began to get ready to deliver his soon to be wife's morning wish though he paused.

"I'm not usually this considerate but since this is Vanessa I'm not sure I want the 2000 or whatever amount of readers who read this to get intimate with my pre-wife and jack off to her. So you'd better make this a T rating and fade to black in the next 30 seconds."

"Wade," complained Vanessa. "Who are you talking to?"

"No one honey," He smirked down at her bare form. "Now where were we?" he leaned down and put his lips to her collarbone making her shudder in pleasure. "Oh right here..." and he leaned into her as they both lost the selves in ecstasy.

_Fade to black... _

Wade listened to Vanessa turn the shower on and picked up the remote to turn on the TV only to be bombarded by the news showing Metropolis being decimated by Batman and Superman then Doomsday showing up to try and kill them both. He blinked once and then turn his head.

"Last I checked Batman V Superman was a movie. A very bad movie at that, definitely not as good as mine which came out a couple of months before that piece of crap. What are you doing man? What the fuck are you doing?"

He turned his head again. "Hey you dick heads who keep reading this idiots story, do me a favor and tell him in the reviews to not fuck with my continuity. The last thing I need is to have to deal with Batfleck and Chiseled Cavil... Oh wait a fucking minute..." He said as Wonder Woman dropped in front of the two superheroes and blocked Doomsdays heat vision. "Oh I remember this, Gal Gadu or Gadott or something, oh I got to get me some of that!" He positively salivated at the sight of the woman in tight armor, sword and shield.

"You've got no chance," smirked Vanessa back from her shower with her hair in her towel and nothing else droplets of water slipping down her toned body, she looked at the woman herself admitting that she was hot as hell.

"Wanna bet sweet cheeks?" he asked fully prepared to back down if she blocked him point blank.

An excited gleam lit up her eyes as she looked from the now battling Amazon to her soon to be husband, her scarred and mutilated soon to be husband who she loved regardless.

"Okay, if you can convince her then we can see what unfolds." She winked at him smiling devilishly and sauntering out of the room in search for clothes. Wade did a silent jump for joy punching the air completely naked.

He turned around. "For the reader who are confused my beautiful, intelligent and lovely wife to be has offered me a chance at a threesome should I be able to convince Gal Gadott/ Wonder _fucking_ Woman the idea."

"It might take a bit of work considering," He looked down at his scarred body and shrugged. "But the dick head writer has brought the idea into the story so he now has to follow through even though I'm sure he didn't consider my current physical state before writing Vanessa's proposal down. Either way unless he deletes this chapter, sometime in this story I get to have a threesome with Wonder Woman and Vanessa! Fucking awesome! Now I gotta get to that fight. Gotta make a great first impression. Only problem is Metropolis doesn't exist in this universe... "

Just then the news channel reporter came on screen. "And while Superman and Batman along with a new Heroine fights this monster in Metropolis, believe it or not we have bigger problems to face. It seems as if we have suddenly acquired a new city right next to ours. What is being labeled by STAR Maps as New York City, similar occurrences have occurred throughout the United States and the president has promised to address the situation soon... "

"Aha its happening right in our back yard," He pulled out his phone as he started to get dressed with one hand. "Yo. Dopinder buddy, I need a cab man..."

Dopinder's cab pulls up at the site of the destruction just as a red and blue streak comes smashing through the building in front of them and lands flat on the hood of the taxi.

Deadpool jumps out of the car and flips himself on top of the roof lying on it to peer closely at the Man of Steel. His mask doesn't allow any emotion that be conveyed which is good because it hides the massive grin he has on his face right now.

"Hey big guy." He wakes the hazy Kryptonian up with a few taps to his cheek. "Hey man you don't look so good. Here," He holds out a small round device with a belt hoop at the back.

"Whats this...?" Clark asked still reeling.

"A convenient plot device," He muttered softly before speaking a bit louder. "Its a teleporting device. I got it off some close friends recently. It can take you anywhere you want as long as the charge holds."

The dumb idiot shook his head. "No. I've got to get back..."

"And die?" Wade asked in a bored tone. "What good is that going to do to anyone?"

Clark slid off the hood and stumbled to his feet using the hood to keep himself steady. A loud roar echoed nearby which they both ignored.

"Who are you?" Superman asked resisting the urge to clutch at his ribs. Thing about being invulnerable most of the time, is that when you do feel pain it's so much worse because you've never felt anything like it before.

"Me? Oh I'm just your friendly neighborhood mercenary. And _you_ are done. Seriously you need a mentor as good as the one your cousin has because this is just ridiculous. You just took two blasts in the face from Kryptonite Gas Grenades you're obviously not up to your usual standards and now you want to fight Doomsday? Dude you are so going to die."

"Doomsday? And what cousin? I don't have a cousin."

Deadpool smacked a palm on his forehead. "Oh of course I forgot. DCs stupid continuity says that the TV and Movies are separate."

"What?" Clark asked as a loud crash was heard from behind them.

"Never mind that boy scout. The point is; what's the point of fighting this thing half cocked knowing your going to lose and die leaving this entire city defenseless?"

Clark gritted his teeth defiant. "I can't leave," He insisted. "That thing needs to be stopped before it tears the city apart."

"Yeah," Wade snarked. "But not if I have anything to say about it. And believe me I've got lots to say. Don't worry me and the Bats and Wonder Minx will distract it while you skeddadle for a bit, fly up into the sun and recharge a bit before going to seconds with old Doom and Gloom back there." He hooked his thumb behind him just as something black and small looking suspiciously like a man in a bat suit was propelled into the air at tremendous speeds before a red and blue clad figure flew up and caught him flying slowly back down again.

Clark blinked. "Wait how do you know that the sun..."

But Wade had had enough. "You know what?" he asked sighing and twisting some dials on the teleporter. "Here catch." As soon as Superman out of reflex caught the device it blinked once and he was gone in a flash of light.

"Finally some peace and quiet," He muttered as another roar shook the walls of the buildings around him. "Dopinder, thanks for the drop off man, I'll owe one." He gave the wide eyed cab driver two thumbs up and disappeared up and over a low wall.

Dopinder looked at his meter. "Actually you owe me $7.50 Pool." And he drove off.

Wade entered the scene to see a disoriented Batman being steadied by Wonder Woman. They caught sight of him and froze for a second as they took him in with his skin tight red and black suit, two Katana's, his twin .45s and of course his Hello Kitty ammo bag...

Wade reached behind him, tapped his bare back except for his two scabbards and groaned. "Oh come on!" He yelled at empty space. "Once in the movie is fine but this is just too much!" He yelled at apparently someone only he could see.

"Who are you?" Batfleck asked moving in front of the minx as if he could offer any sort of protection for the Amazon.

"Just your friendly neighborhood..." He started then reconsidered as a loud roar sounded behind him. "You know what? The pleasantries can wait, how bout we kick some mutated alien ass?" he reached back and whipped out his two swords and turned just in time to see the lumbering heap of abomination formerly known as Zod come at him. He twisted to the side avoided the monsters reach and slashed at its legs just as Bats jumped out of the way and Diana jumped into the air.

She slashed at Doomsday with her sword doing considerably more damage than Pools Katanas and flew back at the resulting roar. The slashes were already healing though and Wade groaned his frustration knowing that conventional weapons were not going to cut it with this one.

He caught site of Batman gearing up to throw a batarang and rolled his eyes. What did he think, that this was an Arkham game?

"Hey bats?!" You still got some Kryptonite on you?"

Wayne fumbled for a bit but shook his head even as he dodged away from Doomsdays punch. Wade muttered to himself as he looked around for something to use against this thing when his eyes lit up on the battle suit that Bats had abandoned. He sprinted to the suite and spots the Kryptonite spear lying near it he grabs it and rushes towards the monster just in time to see it grab Diana.

He reaches the beast as he starts to slam Wonder Woman to the ground and stabs the spear into its upper thigh the highest point he can reach. Doomsday howls in pain and anger dropping Diana to the ground and flailing it's arms around to try and swat the thing that hurt him. It succeeds and Wade flies off the ground spear in hand and slams four stories high into the building behind him he groans in pain and slides all the way down to the ground fully aware that all the bones in his body has broken.

His eyes though still remain open as he watched Doomsday move back to the assault reaching down again to pick up a bedraggled Diana just as a loud clap of what sounds like thunder sounds overhead, in the clear sky.

Deadpool let's go of a little smile unseen behind his mask as a red and blue streak comes rushing down, faster than the speed of sound and slams into the creature causing dust to go up all around them as superman sonic punches Doomsday into the ground.

Ten seconds later Clark is standing over him concern flickering on his too handsome face and all Wade is thinking is why couldn't he have been Diana.

"You're hurt." He says all signs of tiredness and injuries gone post his close up sun tan.

"I noticed," groans Wade as his already healing hand shoved the spear into Clark's hand. His solar charged body temporarily immune to the rocks effects.

"Shove it into the big guys heart and give him a fuck you from me." He says and then passes out.

* * *

Caitlin picked up on the second ring just as she pulled into Palmer Tech her fear and panic had forced her to break all speed limits and she was in Star City in record time, what concerned her though was from the vantage point on the highway that showed a massive view of the city she could see the outline of skyscrapers in the distance that she was pretty sure wasn't there the last time she visited.

Not looking at the Caller ID expecting it to be Cisco she answered the call. "Cisco?"

"Cait." Came a halting voice on the other end that she could recognize anywhere.

"Barry?! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!" She yelled at the man completely losing her composure.

"Cait... Caitlin. Cisco's hurt Cait. I need your help."

Caitlins anger left her as fast as it had arrived; the pain in Barry's voice had peirced through her heart. He was obviously crying.

"I'm... I'm at Palmer Tech. Arrow Cave. Barry can you get to me?"

"I'm on my way." Was all he said and hung up.

Cait looked from the phone up to the massive skyscraper that was Ray Palmers legacy but saw nothing. All she could hear was two words; Cisco Hurt.

_Whenever Deadpool gets involved the story will get dirtier, funnier and kind of less serious. Its just who he is._


End file.
